10kdawnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda Dawkins
}} Miranda Dawkins was the Eighth Doctor's adopted daughter and the supreme ruler of the universe in the far future. She was also the birth daughter of the Emperor, a future incarnation of the Doctor in a war-torn universe. (PROSE: Father Time) Biography Miranda's father the Emperor was a Time Lord, the last survivor of a catastrophe that ravaged Gallifrey. On the night Miranda was born, he was assassinated. Two members of the Imperial staff, who took the names John and Kim Dawkins, spirited the infant to the village of Greyfrith on Earth in the late 1970s to keep her safe. (PROSE: Father Time) The rebels travelled to the early 1980s while Miranda was young and killed her adoptive parents. The Eighth Doctor quickly stepped in to adopt her. (PROSE: Father Time) The Doctor used to sing a song about windmills to Miranda. (PROSE: Grimm Reality) Miranda shared several adventures with the Doctor during this time. One such adventure involved fighting the Network, which had taken over Miranda's school. (PROSE: The Gallifrey Chronicles) The Doctor raised Miranda. When she was sixteen, the rebels returned to kill her as well. Miranda killed the leader of the rebels and fled. Three years later she was discovered again, but reached an understanding with the rebels after she rejected her would-be captor's assertion that strength would always prevail. She returned to the future to inherit her title as "supreme ruler of the universe". (PROSE: Father Time) She first spent a night in 1989, the night of the fall of the Berlin Wall, where she lost her virginity to a boy whose name she didn't know. A UFO then took her to the future for her rule to begin. (COMIC: Miranda) Miranda was taken to the Supremacy and declared empress of the universe, commander in chief of the Imperial fleets, custodian of the artefacts, mistress of the four keys, head of the galactic bank, and absolute ruler of the known and unknown planets. However, a servant warned her that the commander of her forces, Prefect Ferran, planned to marry her, use her bloodline to open the Librarinth, and kill her, so Miranda escaped with the help of Mack Gideon. (COMIC: Miranda) As Empress, Miranda united the factions and houses on the Needle and ruled her empire peacefully. (PROSE: Sometime Never...) Many years later, Miranda saw the threat of the Council of Eight to the universe, and travelled back in time to help the Doctor defeat them with her daughter, Zezanne. She sacrificed herself to avoid being used as a hostage, saving the Doctor from sacrificing himself instead. (PROSE: Sometime Never...) Legacy The Doctor kept a photo of Miranda in his wallet. While on Hitchemus, Fitz Kreiner found the photo and noticed that "there was something about Miranda's eyes that made him think of the Doctor". (PROSE: The Year of Intelligent Tigers) The Doctor relived the scene of Miranda's death during a conversation with Madame Xing. (PROSE: Halflife) When the Eighth Doctor and Marnal had a vision of the four surviving elementals, they saw a new-born baby girl in the Doctor's arms as he sat on an ornate throne. (PROSE: The Gallifrey Chronicles) Personality Miranda was incredibly gifted compared to the humans on Earth she grew up with. She often had mood swings in her teenage years that caught the Doctor off guard. (PROSE: Father Time) Appearance Many of Miranda's friends said that she looked like Jodie Foster. (PROSE: Father Time) Behind the scenes * Miranda also appeared in creator Lance Parkin's stories Iris Explains and The School of Doom, published respectively in the March 2001 charity anthology Missing Pieces and the July 2002 fanzine Myth Makers 12. In the former story, Miranda introduced herself to Iris Wildthyme as "Miranda Who. The Doctor's daughter." Iris Explains was referenced in the novels Father Time and Mad Dogs and Englishmen. The School of Doom centered around the Doctor and Miranda's meeting with the Master and learning about the four surviving elementals. * Despite Father Time s original narrative rigidity, Parkin's later charity stories and The Gallifrey Chronicles imply that the Doctor and Miranda shared several "typical" Doctor Who adventures, albeit on a necessarily smaller scale. * The photo of Miranda that Fitz discovered in the Doctor's wallet returned in Kate Orman's The Caterpillar Room, an immediate sequel to The Year of Intelligent Tigers that was published in the Obverse Books charity anthology A Second Target for Tommy. In the story, the photo is discovered by Anji Kapoor, and the Doctor sits down and talks about his daughter with her. es:Miranda Dawkins ro:Miranda Dawkins Category:Companions of the Doctor Category:20th century individuals Category:Far future individuals Category:Individual Time Lords Category:Time Lord leaders Category:Time Lord parents Category:Individual time travellers Category:Adopted orphans Category:Offspring of the Doctor Category:Time Lord Eighth Doctor companions